


Crash Course In Affection (Loki x Reader)

by SilentWanderlust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just bill it to my account, Language, So much fluff you'll need to get your teeth checked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWanderlust/pseuds/SilentWanderlust
Summary: You experience an unlikely reunion after an unexpected crash in Midgard.





	Crash Course In Affection (Loki x Reader)

The noxious dust settled, riddling the sky with exhaust and foliage. Trees bent under the weight of the ship shoving them into the ground. The front of the ship scraped the ground, digging into the earth, mixing with the warm rain building a river around the crash.

“Shit,” You rolled your head to the side of your chair, looking through the side window at the mutilated greenery encircling you. The warning lights blinked, slower and dimmer as they died with the rest of the ship. The backup system came online with a hum and readily fell back into silence, short circuiting as water seeped into the ship.

Neck creaking as you ripped the belts from your chest, you grabbed your glowing whip hanging from the chair and locked it in the holster on your thigh. You stumbled to the exit, slipping as the ship wavered. Pressing the release button, you groaned as the door whirred, trying to open but overheating instead. You smacked the door in defiance before heading towards your arsenal.

Pulling the key from your gear, you clicked open the lock and the door opened forward at an angle as the ship sank farther into the forest floor. You tossed the closer weapons aside, watching them slide with the curve of the floor. Digging your arm deep in the arsenal, you reached for the largest gun. It was cold against your fingers and scraped hard against the protective walls as you yanked it free.

Your feet clicked against the metal as you rushed to the other side of the hall. Blood dripped from your temple, landing on the ground and creating a physical representation of the path you’d taken.

Grabbing the ammunition, you locked it in the gun, aiming at the exit. With a shaky breath, you pulled the trigger.

A flash of light like a firework illuminated the ship, then disappeared in a pop. The door remained stuck in place, though a small indentation formed where the weapon made contact.

“Again,” You hissed as your temples beat with the swell of adrenaline. This time you closed your eyes before firing, but the light seeped through your lids regardless, leaving bursts of light within the blackness of sightlessness.

Over and over you shot the hinges until the door creaked and fell into the building storm. Tossing the gun away, you pulled your whip from your holster. It buzzed, recognizing your touch and looped itself through your fingers like a snake.

You stepped into the rain to be blinded with a circling spotlight.

“I’d put down the whip, princess,” A booming voice came from the ship circling you.

Looking to the sky, you opened your mouth in defiance, feeling the hot rain against your tongue. Hair soaking, it clung to your face like a slashed mask. You cracked the whip and dodged as a shield screamed past you, imbedding in the side ship like a rock in water.

An arrow followed and you spun the whip around the flimsy stick, cracking it in half.

“Wait!” A voice yelled through the storm, barely audible over the rushing wind. Wiping the hair from your eyes, you recognized a rain-soaked Thor. “Stop. Now!”

You bowed your head in deference, understanding he spoke not to you but the group surrounding you, now stepping from the cover of the trees. The group consisted of a few men and a woman, nothing overly threatening and you laughed in disbelief. This was the group meant to fight you off? The best Midgard had to offer? Thor was the exception, of course, and he wouldn’t let anyone lay a finger on you.

“Thor,” You mouthed over the storm as he rushed toward you. “Is Loki here?” It slipped as easy as the wind through the trees. Thor’s lip twitched with the beginnings of a smile and he stepped aside, waving an open palm towards the treeline.

Swallowing hard, you stumbled back a step at the revelation. Loki kicked a fallen tree from his path as he joined the group in the clearing, clearly disapproving of the weather from his scowl. Loki looked no different than the last time you’d seen him years before. Your heart tightened as your mind filled in the minute details you lost over the years like the cut of his nose as the curve of his jaw. But not the gleam in his eyes, you’d never forget the unruly spark.

“Who is this woman, Thor?” The voice from the ship sounded far away in your mind. Like your ears couldn’t process the depth of the words with the sudden flood of shock. Either from Loki standing before you or the crash, you were unsure and frankly didn’t care. Wavering where you stood, you tightened your core to remain upright.

“She’s not a threat,” Thor waved the rest of the group back. “Well, she is, but not to us. She won’t harm us.”

“I’m trusting you,” The voice responded. “But I don’t like how close Loki’s getting. You sure he isn’t going to pull some mumbo jumbo?”

“Honestly, what’s going on?” The woman in the group wrapped her soaked arms around her middle, rubbing leaves and dirt from her gear. “How do you two know her? Who is she?”

“Not now,” Thor waved the woman away, hurrying back to herd them away like cattle. Wandering eyes followed you and Loki as the walked backwards at Thor’s request, still wary of your presence.

“Y/N,” Loki’s voice cut through the rain as he strutted forward, watching you like he knew exactly what he wanted.

Blinking rain from your eyes, you stumbled back as Loki pushed you against the ship. The metal was slick as you braced your palms back against it for support. Loki slipped his fingers around your waist, holding you steady, feeling the heaviness of your limbs.

His kiss was warmer than the heat of the rain. Your throat dried and breath caught as he pulled you to himself, one hand finding your neck to guide you through the kiss. Hands shaking, you gripped his jacket and spun him to the other side of the ship, cracking the desperate contact.

Loki lunged for you again. Out of view from the others and emboldened with your response, he lifted you from the ground, pressing his fingers into your back, forming indents in the skin from him touch.

This kiss was different than the first, unhinged and unrestrained. You grabbed his collar and dragged his neck up as he’d done yours. His lip dropped in surprise and you took your opportunity to push the limits of the kiss. The mix of blood and rain tumbled down your faces, mixing into a murky brown and slipping past your lips before falling to the ground. The rush of water soaked your pants from the knees down but the harsh rain did the same to the rest of you.

“Were you aware I was on Midgard?” Loki growled as you kissed down his neck, resting your cheek against his shoulder. You wrapped your legs around his waist and hung your arms over the points of his shoulders, exhausted from the crash and subsequent breakout.

“No,” You smiled at the goosebumps rising on Loki’s neck. Even now, you had a palpable effect on him. “I was hit and crashed. I thought you were dead.” You breathed hard freeling the creakiness in your chest, overwhelmed with the intertwining emotional and physical sensations.

“And I you,” Loki guided your head back up to look him in the eyes.

“I’m quite alive,” You blinked at the wonder in his gaze, admiring the redness rising in his cheeks.

“I can see.” He pulled you from him and placed you back on the ground.

You picked foliage from your hair, tossing it towards the ground until the wind picked it up and carried it away. The only remaining blood clung to your hair in chunks, braided in knots with leaves and dirt.

“Now, introduce me to your friends,” You smirked at his sudden scowl.

“Friends is too familiar a term,” Loki guided you back to the group with a soft hand against your lower back, a silent agreement to do so while verbally dissenting. “They’re more a persistent nuisance.”

“Is anybody going to tell me who this girl is?” The voice from the ship was now a man on the ground, wearing odd coverings on his eyes.

“Y/N,” Loki’s cheek twitched. “Meet the famous Tony Stark.”

“Pleased to meet you. I’m Y/N, of Asgard.” You glanced to the man with the shield and the other with his bow and arrows. “What can you do Stark? What’s your skill?”

“I’m rich,” He crossed his arms. “The only power worth having, really.”

“You’re quick,” You linked your arm in Loki’s. “I like you.”

“Wonderful,” Loki said. “You’ll be the best of friends in no time.”

“Well someone’s got to be friends with them if you won’t be,” You raised your chin away from Loki towards Thor. “What will we do with him, Thor? He’s as stubborn as ever.”

“Oh,” Loki flipped you back to face him, pulling your attention from his brother, “You have no idea.”

“Then it’s lucky I’m here to find out.” You kissed him once more before breaking away to follow the group to their ship, leaving yours behind without a second glance.


End file.
